la chica ideal
by QuinnLopez
Summary: Santana Lopez es una escritora no descubierta, un día comienza a escribir la historia de su chica perfecta. Pero que pasará cuando Quinn la chica de la que esta escribiendo se vuelva realidad y este muy enamorada de Santana. La historia es mejor que la introduccion soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia esta basada en una película,**

 **Santana López es una escritora, ha escrito 3 libros, solo que ninguno había impresionado a la gente. Muchos le decían que era una pérdida de tiempo, que no hiciera eso, que se dedicara a algo para lo que fuera buena. Pero santana no se daba por vencida, ella quería que su libro se publicara y mucha gente lo leyera.**

 **Brittany: San, no sé pero yo creo que debes renunciar a lo de tu libro. –Le dijo a su mejor amiga.-**

 **Santana: No Brittany, no lo voy a dejar, es mi pasión es como si yo te pidiera a ti que dejaras de bailar.**

 **Brittany: Es solo mi opinión San. Ven vamos por papel, que ya se te acabo. –Levanto a su amiga de la silla y fueron a comprar papel para la máquina de escribir de Santana.-**

 **Cuando llegaron a la papelería una anciana atendió a Santana.**

 **Anciana: ¿Qué se te ofrece linda?**

 **Santana: Papel para máquina de escribir.**

 **Anciana: ahora te lo traigo. –La anciana fue por papel y regreso, pero antes de dárselo, le dio una advertencia.- Este papel es mágico, ten cuidado con lo que escribes en él, se hará realidad.**

 **Santana: Si como no. –Tomo el papel, le pago y se dio la vuelta.-**

 **Anciana: Yo te lo advertí Santana López. –Dijo la anciana.-**

 **Santana se congelo al oír su nombre, ella no conocía a la anciana, volteo pero ya no había nadie.**

 **Brittany: ¿de dónde conseguiste ese papel Sanny?**

 **Santana: Me lo dio la anciana.**

 **Brittany: Si, como no si te vi hablando sola, como sea yo también ya conseguí, vamos.**

 **Santana estaba muy desconcertada y a decir verdad un poco asustada. Se dirigió a su casa y Brittany se despidió de ella. La morena no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a escribir, un libro sobre una linda chica rubia, con ojos color verde, con gusto por la moda, que amara cocinar, cuerpo de Diosa y sobre todo que fuera fiel y la amará se enamoraba de ella, una escritora joven y rechazada por los demás. La chica escribió su libro en el papel "mágico" del que había hablado la anciana, Santana pensaba que eran patrañas, así que se fue a dormir.**

 **Al día siguiente escucho algunos ruidos que provenían de la cocina, la chica tomo un palo de escoba que encontró en su estudio y fue bajando lentamente las escaleras… vio de espaladas a una chica rubia, con un buen culo.**

 **Santana: ¿Q- Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué quieres en mi casa?**

 **La chica se dio vuelta.**

 **X: ¿Qué pasa mi amor? Solo te estoy cocinando.**

 **Santana: ¿Quién eres?**

 **X: Soy yo Quinn. –sonrió.-**

 **Santana: ¿Quinn? ¿De mi libro?**

 **Quinn: ¿De qué me estás hablando San? Bueno olvídalo. Vamos de compras hoy ¿sí?**

 **Santana: No, Quinn, ¿Quién te contrató? ¿Eres tu verdad Britt? Sal de donde quiera que estés, seguro también contratase a la anciana. Buena broma.**

 **Quinn: ¿Quién es Britt? ¿De qué anciana hablas? Acaso me engañas con una anciana llamada Britt? –Comenzó a lloriquear.-**

 **Santana: No me creo nada. No puedes ser real.**

 **Quinn: Santana, mi amor, soy real. Y te lo mostraste. –La chica se desabotono el vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, quedando solamente en ropa interior, se acercó a la morena, la tomo del rostro y la beso.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia está basada en una película.

Quinn: Santana, mi amor, soy real. Y te lo mostraste. –La chica se desabotono el vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, quedando solamente en ropa interior, se acercó a la morena, la tomo del rostro y la beso.-

La morena estaba disfrutando de aquel beso, su aliento contra el de ella, las manos de aquella rubia desconocida en su rostro y aquel singular olor a vainilla que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando la latina iba a tomar a la rubia de la cintura, se separó.

Santana: Dile a Brittany, que admito que la broma fue buena, ¿De dónde te saco?

Quinn: No se dé qué me hablas mi amor. –La rubia se acercó para besar nuevamente a Santana, pero esta retrocedió.-

Santana: Ya basta, ¿Cuánto te pago Brittany para esto?

Quinn: Nadie me pagó nada. Cambiando de tema, ¿Crees que deba conseguir algún trabajo? Me la paso aquí en la casa mientras tú te encierras en tu oficina.

La latina ignoro a la chica y busco a Brittany o alguna cámara por toda su casa, Quinn la estaba siguiendo y no paraba de hablar, eso le estaba empezando a estresar a la latina.

Santana: Quinn… cielo, ¿podrías ir a traerme una copa de vino?

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja y se bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Santana: Esto no puede ser real, ¿Dónde escondiste la cámara Brittany Susan Pierce?

Al no encontrar rastro de su mejor amiga o alguna cámara, Santana decidio verificar por cuenta propia que Quinn era la chica de su libro. Se dirigio a su oficina y escribió.

"Cuando la chica de ojos verdes le llevaba la copa de vino a Santana, el cabello le cambiaría de color a rojo."

Quinn entró a la oficina y le puso la copa de vino en el escritorio, Santana no paraba de verle el cabello aún rubio. Cuando una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, comenzó a desaparecer, la rubia se estaba volviendo pelirroja.

Santana: Quinn! Tú cabello ahora es rojo.

Quinn: (comenzó a saltar de alegría) Siempre quise ser pelirroja, ¿Cómo te gusto más?

La latina estaba en shock

Santana: *No puede ser verdad Santana, tienes que estar soñando* -Se dijo en su mente.-

Quinn: Creo que te gusto más pelirroja. (Hizo un enorme puchero)

Santana: Tengo miedo. –Susurro.

Quinn: ¿Por qué San? ¿Qué pasa? Yo te cuidaré. –La ahora pelirroja abrazo a la latina que seguía en estado de shock.-

Santana: La anciana.

Quinn: ¿De qué anciana hablas?

Santana: Una anciana que me vendió un papel mágico.

Quinn: Mi amor, creo que debes dejar de tomar este vino. –Quinn tomo la copa de vino y salió con ella.-

Santana: Cálmate… esto es bueno, puedes crear a tu chica perfecta. Todo el mundo la desea, y yo, yo la puedo crear. –Una sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en sus labios, Santana iba a aprovechar muy bien la situación, comenzó a teclear en su máquina de escribir.

n/a: wow muchas gracias por leer la historia me dio muchísimo gusto ver que tenia respuesta, adoro Quinntana y quise compartir esta historia con todos ustedes, porque creo que la película es muy buena pero quiero hacerla más personal y le he estado modificando algunas cosas. Gracias por leer de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia está basada en una película.

Gracias por comentar, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por ello. Alguien me pregunto el nombre de la película es Ruby la chica de mis sueños. Disfrútala mucho para mi es una muy buena película. Solo espero que no me dejes de leer.

Santana: Cálmate… esto es bueno, puedes crear a tu chica perfecta. Todo el mundo la desea, y yo, yo la puedo crear. –Una sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en sus labios, Santana iba a aprovechar muy bien la situación, comenzó a teclear en su máquina de escribir.

Mientras la latina escribía eufóricamente sonó su teléfono, se trataba de su hermano mayor Noah.

Santana: ¿Qué? –Contestó la chica.

Noah: Así es como le contestas a tú hermano, el cual no vez desde hace años? –Dijo ofendido.

Santana: Lo siento tanto Noah, Dime ¿Qué pasa? –Sonrío aunque sabía que su hermano mayor no podía verla.

Noah: Nuestros padres, quieren vernos, a ambos.

Santana: Pff… ¿Cuándo quiere reunirse la "familia perfecta"? –Soltó en tono irónico-

Noah: San, se que nuestra familia no es la mejor de todas, pero al final sigue siendo eso NUESTRA familia, nos guste o no.

Santana: Noah, ellos me repudiaron cuando les dije que me gustaban las chicas.

Noah: Han cambiado y quieren conocerte a ti y a tu novia.

Santana: ¿Quién te dijo que tengo novia?

Noah: Baja. –Con eso Noah colgó la llamada.

La chica morena bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Santana corrió hacia el con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazo, su hermano había sido el único que la había apoyado cuando ella por fin decidió "salir de closet"

Quinn los veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba ver a Santana sonreír de esa manera.

Noah: Bien Sanny, ¿No me presentas a tú muy hermosa novia? –Dijo sonriéndole a Quinn.

Santana: Claro, aunque ella no… -Estaba apunto de decirle a su hermano que Quinn no era su novia, pero pensó bien las cosas.- Ella es Quinn Fabray, mi novia. –Sonrió.

Noah: Mucho gusto hermosa, soy el héroe de San, Noah. –Sonrió.

Quinn: ¿Héroe? Wow, mucho gusto Noah. –Sonrió inocentemente.

Noah: ¿De dónde se conocen chicas?

Santana: En una fiesta. –Dijo rápidamente.

Quinn comenzó a pensar, no podía recordar cómo conoció al amor de su vida. Sentía un poco de nostalgia porque comenzaba a creer que lo había olvidado.

Quinn: Por cierto San, te llego esto. –Le dio una carta.

Santana la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

Noah: Y ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó

Santana: Una fiesta de la preparatoria, nos invitaron Noah, es de gala en casa de… Kurt.

Noah: ¿Cuándo es?

Santana: Hoy, no sé qué ponerme… Quinn hay que alistarnos, te presentaré a mis antiguos compañeros de escuela. ¿Te parece?

Quinn: Si Sanny. –Dijo feliz y la beso.

Noah: Las dejo para que se arreglen, faltan unas cuantas horas y se que tardaran horas en arreglarse. –Noah salió y las Quinntana comenzaron a buscar que ponerse.

Santana eligió un vestido rojo corte de sirena que acentuaba muy bien sus curvas, mientras que Quinn decidió usar un vestido con aberturas en ambos costados y una abertura muy provocadora en la pierna derecha, color azul marino.

Santana: Quinn te ves tan… sexy. –Rápidamente se apeno por el comentario que le había hecho a la rubia.

Quinn: Sanny, te ves tan caliente que podría arrancarte el vestido y hacerte el amor toda la noche. –La latina sonrió porque Quinn no se había apenado o sonrojado por lo dicho, no tenía pena de decirle lo mucho que la deseaba.

Noah llego por las chicas, les hiso un cumplido y los tres se dirigieron a casa de Kurt, cuando por fin llegaron Santana les presento a todos a su novia Quinn, pero había alguien que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Quinn, Sam Evans.

Santana vio a una chica de cabello rubio y fue hacia ella, su ex novia Kitty Wilde. La chica que le había roto el corazón al acostarse con el que supuestamente era su mejor amigo.

Santana: Kitty, ¿Te vienes a follar a alguien en especial? –Le pregunto por detrás.

Kitty: No, Santana sigo acostándome con Artie. –Volteo a ver a la latina con una sínica sonrisa.

Santana: A ver cuanto tiempo más sigue satisfaciéndote ese estúpido.

Kitty: Mucho más que tus dedos si Santana. –Le dijo y se fue,

Quinn estaba buscando a Santana o a Noah, pero se encontró con Sam Evans.

Sam: ¿Buscas a alguien preciosa? –Preguntó seductor.

Quinn: Si, a Santana ¿La has visto? –Preguntó sin ponerle mucha atención al chico rubio.

Sam: Ah, sí, ella está afuera en la piscina.

Quinn: Llévame con ella por favor. –Le rogó la rubia.

Los chicos salieron, pero la latina no se encontraba ahí.

Quinn: Me mentiste. –Hizo un puchero.

Sam: Ven, vamos a meternos al agua. –Se despojó de su pantalón y su camiseta y se hecho a la piscina.

Quinn: No traigo traje de baño.

Sam: Solo quítate la ropa. –Sonrió pícaro.

Quinn: No lo haré si me ves. –Sam se cubrió la cara pero en cuanto Quinn se volteó rápidamente se destapo los ojos para verla desnudarse. Quinn volteo y se lanzó al agua.

Comenzaron a jugar, pero Sam no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para tocarla, Quinn se alejaba de Sam, porque comenzaba a sentirse algo incomoda.

X: Quinn…


End file.
